User talk:CattyTheOrchid16/Archive 1
← Go Back Continue → Welcome Welcome to the ! Hi CattyTheOrchid16, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CattyTheOrchid16/sigcoding page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lissyboo (talk) 10:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Silena Bennett Congratulations! If you need any help, just leave a message (we call them 'Owls' here) with any Admin (silver or gold style name) or drop onto Chat and most folks will be happy to assist. :D Alex Jiskran 19:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I haven't met you~ And I'd sort of like to. Want to come on to chat? :) Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 03:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Suzanna I'm really really sorry about the wait: 16:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorting 20:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Posted in return. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Back to you! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sadie's Sorting 16:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Emma tigerlily 16:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Now that term's begun... I don't think we're allowed to RP at The Trolley anymore, seeing it was part of the whole House Carriages thingy and now term's begun~. Well, since I have the bad luck to be a late poster (It doesn't help I have a friend with the same condition ;-;) and hopefully the more RPs I get into, that'll improve~ BUT LIKE, ANYWAY, WHAT I'M ASKING IS: um, would you be willing to restart our RP like, inside the castle? I'd post first and everything~ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 03:58, April 29, 2015 (UTC) NYAHCATTTT Y U LEAVE Waiiii ;-; Oh and -TACKLE HUGGGGGGG- Officially on dis wiki (well kinda, I think claim helpers/checkers too annoyed by my claim's length to check it ;w;). WHEEEEEEE MANGOES nuuuu com bak I think it's semi-conscious right now doe. wait no x.x Ooooh, City of Ashes :o Book 2 right? That one is awesome x.x The first one had so...many...FEELS. IKR ;-; I SWEAR IT'S A CONSPIRACY. NEVER MIND ME AND MELLA AND YOU WILL PROTEST AND BRING DOWN ALL THAT IS IN OUR WAY //shot Cookies. such chat conspiracy!!! ;w; ohwellItried. AND OH MY GOD YES WHEN IMOGEN GOT KILLED I WAS LIKE "F***K NO WHY RAZIEL WHYYYYYY*" and SERIOUSLY VALENTINE WHY? Clace/Jalary 4ever. I love how complex Jace's character is tbh x.x NOW DER IS 1 PERSON ME :D Baaa! c: For Victoria SORTED. FINALLY. ;-; MELLA AND I, NOKIA, HAVE OVERCOME THE HORRIBLE FOE CALLED SORTING. And I got Gryffindor *internal cheering* c: RP soon, k, Nyahcat? WEBAAAAAAAAAA WEBA NYAHCAT :3 FINALLY After like, days, I finally posted XD not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 07:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RP stuff I'm thinking Rheine best be rped with your Slytherin (as she's a 4th year and they're bound to see each other more) or Victoria (as they share a common fact - both from the Philippines.) HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN ON CHAT T^T On that note, to partner or not to partner Cecilie and Rheine in Trans? It's thy choice Nyahcat :3 Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos Hey :) Yeah, it does sound like we've got a lot in common xD I'd love to chat sometime :) I actually haven't seen the new avengers yet, sorry, so don't spoil anything for me :P I don't really have access to a cinema (or the confidence to go, or any friends to go with), so I'll wait until it comes out on DVD xD So I can't fangirl with you, sorry xD Emma tigerlily 15:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, that sounds like fun, we'll definitely have to do that then :D :: Emma tigerlily 16:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) OF COURSE I'M NOT MAD AT YOU ouo ^^^^^^ Absolutely not mad x.x And yeah, sure, now we just need to set location and stuff. Common room orrrr somewhere else? (P.S. I feel sorry for both Rheine and Faith xD) Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos Baa Okie, now or art thou busy? c: Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos YAAAAAAAAY Oki so common room or library because we didn't really clarify location cx Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos More sheep bleating YASSSSS I'll set up the page thing c: Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos Charms No, it doesn't. The spell would naturally expire on its own, or when Suzanna's partner (Gwen, right?) decides to stop the effects. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? Would you be cool with roleplaying Victoria and Bobbie sometime? I think it would be cool. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:24, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Training Grounds? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Clarissa and Oliviah Would you like to roleplay the two of them? They're both orphans and I don't think either of them are at Hogwarts. I think it would be nice if they got to know eachother. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sounds great! ^^ I'll start at Lil Bundles then. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat, also posted. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Posted. Okay. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:42, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Your post? I believe it's your post at Lil Bundles NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:01, May 22, 2015 (UTC) You have been summoned. Come onto chaaaaat! Shawarma. Well, uh, come on when you can? >.< Quidditch Package/owl for Cecilie .... We need to talk. ASAP. Question Would you be cool with Rica and Julchen having an apartment together since they're the two females of the team? I thought it would be cool, but we don't have to. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Possible RP? Hi Bree, I'm Sophia, but everyone here calls me Mina. Would you like to RP one time? I have 8 characters, and you can see them all here. Which would it rather be? Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary (rolls into view) PSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT JUST WONDERING is Ceci gonna be absent again. and I didn't get to say good night to you because my internet died ;-; cruel world it is indeed. The fluffy blue sheep of chaos bids thee adieu. And... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Roleplay? :D We haven't roleplayed just the two of us in a while, so would you like to? I'm not that picky about characters, but preferably not Julchen and Rica just because I'm not in the mood to translate everything. :p [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Flair for such dramatic roleplays ^That is likely not healthy for me ;-; Anywayshish, I posted in the hospital wing. We need to roleplay Vic/Rheine again sometime :3 Also ARELLA IS SO CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Quidditch RP? We haven't roleplayed in a while, so I was wondering if you would like to. Maybe Sadie and Noella? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 01:34, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Large Office? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :01:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I will, I guess. :P I love your signature by the way. ::[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] ::01:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hello! I was wondering if you'd like to rp your Clarissa with my Michael? MerisaMist (talk) 18:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Rp? Hi! I was wondering if you'd be interested in role-playing Clarissa with my Michael ? MerisaMist (talk) 01:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok! MerisaMist (talk) 01:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) An invitation... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Post here if yes. Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Clarissa Hi! I was wondering my Brianna is interested in adopting and would it be ok if she adopted your Clarissa? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 17:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Good news! Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Nobis I saw that you brought Clary into Nobis! Well, I welcome both you and her. If you've roleplayed her with any of the other characters, can you owl me her thoughts on them like this: Oliviah- "She's very shy and timid, but she seems okay", please? Thank you! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] Hiya! Can I catch you and the other Harriers on chat at some point? (May or may not have got bored and written a whole lot of tactics!) vhudbvujbjibusd *approves* :3 :Pssst, also, noting that Rheine's parents really don't care...rp with Tori at the World Cup? :D 01:18, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Cecilie Did I ever mention how much I freak out when I get an owl or an Iris Message? I always feel like someone's going to reprimand me.....especially GMs. GMs beside CJ and Jaye terrify me. Anyway, past the whole yougavemeaminorheartattack thing, I prefer Merch. :3 13:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Psh, it's fine Nyahcat c: Anyway sure okidoki :3 /13:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Postedddd~ /13:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Guess what? Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Harriers Playlist! https://8tracks.com/dassoundmachine/makin-ya-jump-jump - enjoy! LET US ADD TO THE ROLEPLAYS 'Cause I'm insane. Thinking like...Rheine came back late and Tori is worried like hell I LOVE YOU TOO NYAHCAT XDDD. LEGGO EGGO WAFFLES NOW I'M HUNGRY. QWC main page den??? Pssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt. We really need to work on the ages of the Knightley siblings. I AM STILL ETERNALLY CONFUSED. On William's history it states that Liza is upset about Arella's leaving because of her health, but she was born 1925 while Arella was born on 1926....meaning o.O She was more or less a year old >< I ish confusedish. WE NEED TO AGREE ON A SET AGE GAP. (ermergheredyesthatresearchXD) Ugh, I'm just confusing myself and jeez m a t h whyyyy?! Okay so if they're only 2 years apart, Arella should have been in 5-6th year when Eliza graduated. It also depends on birthday but I'm gonna assume Eliza's birthday wasn't during term time. So basically... age gap between Rella and Liza is 2, Liza and William is uhhh 3, Rella and William being 5 years? (Help meeeeeeee. T^T M a t h whyyyyyyyy?!) 11:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) BEJEEZUS YOU SCARED ME I THOUGHT THE STORM KNOCKED YOUR ELECTRICITY OUT (I ish so not paranoid) but okidoki, time to revise! :3 ontonCyrusandLyra \12:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh good I was worried der for a sec :D You know my electrically cursed character? (Jeez...they should at one point extend exotics allowed to 5. Because why is it 4?!?!?! Why couldn't it be 5, aka a number that is a perfect half of 10?!?!!? -insert raging tantrums of how unsymmetrical it is-) Maybe a recent graduate who just moved out? 6th year would be nice and all...but I pity whoever their classmates are because they'll be dealing with THREE Mitchell-Andersons in their year. XDD RIP Hogwarts Noooo not the sparkling vampires -dies- (sorrynotsorry) Yas dat should work :3 Also nu your sig is fineeeeeeee. ALSO THAT CAT IS ADORABLE I WANT TO SQUISH IT >< YASSSSS -squishes it gently- cuteness maximum broken, world exploded. speaking of cuteness, have you stalked teh shipping page yet? Stalkers gonna SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP >:D Nyahcat psssttt reminder your post on our rp c: So ugh, I don't know how to say this. there's nobody else to vent out to because Mel's in college, Wulf's busy with school too and yeah and ugh I don't want to worry you either so you can like just ignore the rest of this odugbviecbkeiubcelibcl I've been somehow managing not to crack for like almost two months now and yesterday I just broke and i've tried everything and hell even a cold shower didn't freeze my thought process and now I'mjust screwing eveything up and ugh i think some people are pissed at me and even mom's yelling at me and I DON"t KNOW WHAT THE RFCFUCKGV ING ELSRFD DSOFVTOP DO UGH YOU CAN DELETE THIS FROM YOUR TALK PAGE IF YOU WANT I JUST I EWBFVWEVCWRBVITDSS I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING I'M BEING A STUPID SCREW UP AGAIN AFTER DOING PERFECTLY OKAY IN LIKE WEEKS FVHIDFVBEISFIBVEI AND NOW I'M TOO FREAKING TERRIFED TO GO ON CHAT AND MAKE PEOPLE MAD AT ME ALL OVER AIGNQWIDNISV DFJ VDFV UGH F.M>LLLLL WHAT THE FLIPPPITY FRICKKKKK OH MY GOD WHAT I EXPECTED OTHERWISE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GODDDDDD YAAAAAAY I'm game for Sabine and Julchen RP OUOUOUOUOUOUOU SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Location thingy IDUNNO I DUNNOOOO SABINE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE AN APARTMENT RN BUT I COULD PROLLY GET HER ONE AT MAGUS DIATEM OR THAT LODGE THAT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T SPELL BECAUSE I'M HALF ASLEEP SO MAYBE JUST QWC? OR SOMETHING IDK Hey RP and chat? Re: How about Julchen? Her response to people outside of her team would be interesting and we need to rp her and Saro too at some point as part of the aftermath of the loss lol. Re: Up to you